


The beds we make (and the sheets we tangle)

by TheMonster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bull's, Angst, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers for blackwall's personal quest, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonster/pseuds/TheMonster
Summary: For a moment Bull looked surprised, a look Blackwall wasn't sure he'd ever seen on the other man's face, even taking it so far to glance around the room. He probably thought that Sera would come down any moment to say that it was a prank. After all, it was definitely not decent for the Inquisition's own Warden to ask for sexual favours from the mercenary captain. Because that’s straight up what it was. When no elf came down the stairs and Blackwall didn’t laugh, Bull seemed to get that it was a serious request.In which Blackwall needs to ease some tension and Bull is always happy to help a friend in need.





	The beds we make (and the sheets we tangle)

The tavern was mostly empty at this time of the day, too late for supper but way too early for the morning crowd. Blackwall had enjoyed the company of Sera and the Iron Bull, when Sera had laughed loudly at a rather crude joke Bull had made and fell off her chair. When she finally came up from the floor, she had punched the qunari on his arm, and said something in a drowsy voice, which in Blackwall’s mildly intoxicated state translated to something like ‘Whatever slarserows, I’m going to bed.’ Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that ‘slarserows’ likely was ‘arseholes’, but he wouldn’t bother correcting her, because he might as well have misheard.

She made a mock-salute before walking on wobbly legs up the stairs, and both Blackwall and Iron Bull winced when they heard a thud right above their heads. She would probably not make it back to her room, but they both knew she didn’t care.

For a while they just sat there, both of them a little grateful for the sudden silence in their little corner. Sera could, after all, be quite a handful, especially after three ales. Blackwall usually went back to his quarters shortly after Sera, but tonight he found himself unable to. He had gotten a lot on his mind lately and it didn’t take long for Bull to notice. He wasn’t Ben-Hassrath for nothing.

“Something troubling you, Blackwall?” Iron Bull asked him with a nudge on his shoulder. Blackwall looked up slightly from his pitcher but had to look down again when he saw the small smile on the other man’s face. He wasn’t sure if something was troubling him, depending on how you looked at it. Rather it was something he had been thinking about a lot lately.

If it would become troubling was another topic. It could depend entirely on how he steered this conversation or just didn’t have it at all. He’d rather never have it, but something made him open his mouth and start the conversation he had only practiced in his head. That something ought to be the alcohol he’d had during the evening.

“I’ve heard some rumours about you from the tavern girls.” he started carefully, making sure not to expose too much. However, since it had already slipped out he knew the rest would come far too easy and he already regretted that he didn’t call it a night five minutes ago.

“Oh? What kind of rumour? There’s a dozen of them I can think of.” Bull said with a slight frown. He probably thought Blackwall was going start a fight and defend someone’s honour or something. He even sat up straighter in his chair and Blackwall did the same on instinct, quick to answer him in case his silence was some kind of signal to start fighting. He wasn’t sure what qunari customs was, but he was pretty sure Bull wanted him to get to the point.

“The one where you... offer stress relief, to those who need it.” shit, he felt himself tensing up involuntarily and couldn’t believe he let those words out. The Bull was perceptive, he’d definitely know what he meant. The fact that it had been one of the only thing he had thought about this week, made him wonder if he was already suspecting it.

Maker’s balls, what had he given himself in to? Nothing yet, his mind supplied, but now he had gotten the Bull’s attention, and even though he only had one eye it wouldn’t take him long to figure it out. Why was the Inquisition full of spies?

“That’s true, you got a problem with it?” Bull said and he really looked intimidating where he sat next to him, the shadows the candles cast over his skin accentuating the hard edges in his face. He really did think he was here to pick a fight. Or he was hoping for a fight. Ever since he became Tal-Vashoth he’d been more on edge. This might have been a bad idea the whole time. Still, the alcohol was good for confidence at least and did the talking for Blackwall.

“Not at all, in fact. I was wondering if I myself can take you up on that offer.” he took a swig of his ale and took the moment to hide behind the pitcher, cheeks burning from more than the ale now. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said it, and apparently neither could the Iron Bull.

For a moment Bull looked surprised, a look Blackwall wasn't sure he'd ever seen on the other man's face, even taking it so far to glance around the room. He probably thought that Sera would come down any moment to say that it was a prank. After all, it was definitely not decent for the Inquisition's own Warden to ask for sexual favours from the mercenary captain. Because that’s straight up what it was. When no elf came down the stairs and Blackwall didn’t laugh, Bull seemed to get that it was a serious request.

“Is that the ale talking? Because you’ve had more than usual.” Bull said with a small laugh that didn’t indicate what he was feeling. At least it didn’t sound angry to his ears, but he was a bit hurt by the question.

“It’s me asking yes, but the ale certainly helped get it out there.”

“Tell you what,” Bull began and leaned over the table so far that Blackwall could smell the alcohol on the other one “if you’re really serious with this request, stop by my quarters tomorrow evening. We’ll talk this over sober, and then see how it goes, alright? ” he continued with a quiet voice and any trace of humour was gone, replaced with an expression that didn’t reveal anything at all.

He had hoped to do it tonight but understood where his doubt came from. Blackwall nodded dumbly at the qunari, who smiled slightly and suddenly stood up from the table.

“Alright, we have a deal then.” Bull said as he took his leave and Blackwall could only stare dumbly in front of him as he heard Bull walk up the stairs. He hadn’t actually thought the qunari would agree to it, but this was good, one last night of indulgence.

It wasn’t until Cabot gave an irritated cough pointed in his direction that Blackwall snapped out of it. He was the only other than the bartender left in the tavern, and a little bit embarrassed that he had gotten lost in his thoughts like that, he quickly left some coins on the table before heading back to his quarters.

The next day Blackwall made sure not to leave the stables unless he absolutely had to. He was avoiding Bull and the others, but he had full intention on meeting up with the qunari later in the evening. Right now however, darker thoughts plagued his mind as he glanced at the execution order next to him on the table. He had wanted to avoid it for the rest of his life, but as the day had crept closer he had found himself unable to ignore the order.

The date on the paper was tomorrow and he had never been more determined to owe up to his crimes. The hardest part now would be to leave Skyhold without alerting anyone.

 

* * *

 

The day passed all too soon and when the sun started to set on the horizon, Blackwall put down his woodworking tools. It was a shame he hadn't managed to finish this last piece, but someone else might take up the challenge.

Since it was too early in the evening for now, Blackwall settled on pacing the upper floor if the barn for a while, trying not to drown himself in thoughts about tomorrow.

Instead, his mind shifted towards Iron Bull. It had been too long since he'd casually been rolling in the hay with someone. Even longer since he'd hooked up with a man. Never with a qunari. He wondered slightly if Bull had differing physiology from other men, but from the rumours he'd heard he couldn't tell. He'd heard the term 'Monster-cock' apply to men, dwarfs and even elves. If it was the size or if it was a different kind on qunari was impossible to tell without investigating.

As this technically would be his last night alive, what better way to spend it than to sate his curiosity?

Though, regardless if it was the former or latter, he'd need to come prepared. Luckily he had a few hours left to kill.

Later that evening he made his way through the tavern, nobody paying him any attention as he walked upstairs, even if it felt like he was walking funny, the plug he put in just before shifting slightly with every step he took. He thought he saw the bartender shake his head and he wondered if he noticed his gait or simply just knew what he was about to do. His cheeks flushed a bit but at least he knew the dwarf would never say anything. Not that it would matter anyway, when Blackwall would be gone forever before the sun had even risen.

He stopped in front of the Bull's door and knocked lightly on the wood. It didn't take long for the door to open and reveal the Iron Bull himself, whose face seemed to lighten up when he saw who it was.

"I have to admit, I had my doubts." he said as he moved out of the way, gesturing inside.

"Well, I'm a stubborn man." Blackwall replied as he walked inside. The room was quite clean and nothing cluttered the floor. He wondered if Bull always kept it this clean or if he was lying about not expecting him.

“Still, I’m surprised you came to me with this. Thought you were more of a ladies man.” Bull continued as he closed the door, but Blackwall didn't hear him lock. People probably rarely showed up uninvited to the Bull's quarter. He could respect that.

Blackwall chuckled at that, feeling when Bull came up next to him, his hand settling on the middle of his back, probably seeing if he would turn heel. He knew that he wouldn't, not when he'd came this far.

"Most of the time, but I make exceptions. I figured you would be the safest bet with this kind of suggestion." at least he trusted the qunari to not rat out on him, and he had to admit he had been intrigued by the other man for a longer time. If Blackwall had been a better man, he might have suggested this earlier, with more on the line than a one night encounter.

But he wasn't a better man, and showing up here tonight would be just another selfish act of him.

“Really? How come?” Bull asked after a beat if silence, his hand on his back pressing him toward the bed. It was a big bed and neatly made, and compared to Blackwall's makeshift bed made of stacks of hay, it seemed almost luxurious.

“Well, if I came onto Cassandra or Vivienne with the same request, I think I would be lucky to have all limbs intact. Since the Inquisitor is sleeping with Dorian and I'm pretty sure Varric is married to his crossbow, you were the obvious choice.” Blackwall said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs twitching slightly as the plug was pressed upwards. If Bull noticed anything he didn't show it and Blackwall appreciated that.

“You didn’t even think of asking Cullen or Josephine?” Bull said thoughtfully, and Blackwall chuckled at that question.

“Not unless I’d want one of Leliana’s agents poisoning my food." it was said lightly, but he had no doubts of what their spymaster was capable of.

A silence grew between them, but it wasn't an awkward one. Bull seemed to think this through, which should really be Blackwall's job to do. Finally, the qunari broke the silence.

"So this is really what you want? A night with the Iron Bull?" he said it so casually, reminding him that this wasn't anything exclusively for him, and that was a good reminder to get, putting away his doubts. Any other one he would have asked would want commitment, but a man waiting for the hangman's noose was a poor choice for something lasting.

This was ideal for him, but that didn't take away all of the guilt swirling in his gut. He nodded nonetheless, and Bull took that as a cue to settle a hand on his thigh.

"Before I do anything, I need you to remember a word. Katoh. Repeat it. " Bull wasn't moving an inch and the look he gave him was a serious one.

"Katoh?" Blackwall dutifully repeated and Bull nodded at that, seemingly pleased with the pronunciation. The hand on his thigh absently started stroking his leg and Blackwall was suddenly bothered by the layer of clothing between Bull's hand and him. He turned his attention back to the qunari when he spoke again.

"If you wanna stop, anytime regardless of what we're doing, you say that word. Understood?"

Blackwall nodded, not a stranger to safe-words though he was curious if the word meant anything for Bull or if it simply was qunlat for 'stop'.

"Now when that's settled," Blackwall must have zoned out a bit because he hadn't noticed that the qunari's hand had sneaked under his tunic and had started to drag the garment upwards "take off your clothes." he wasn't forceful about it and Blackwall took the matter into his own hands and quickly pulled off his tunic.

Before he could throw it somewhere on the floor Bull's hands grabbed his wrists.

"Slowly, we're not in a rush." it was calmly said but Blackwall heard it for what it was - a command. He flushed at that and though he was tempted to try and defy him, he was even more tempted to obey him.

So after he dropped the garment to the floor he slowly stood up from the bed, the plug yet again making itself known and Blackwall couldn't quite hide the hitch of his breath and he saw something light up in Bull's expression. If he hadn't noticed before he had certainly noticed now.

Bull didn't seem to be in a rush, big hands mapping out Blackwall’s chest and sliding over his nipples, making him squirm uncomfortably where he sat. After what seemed like an eternity Bull nodded as if he was pleased, then his hands rested on his hips.

"Good, the pants too." he said but didn’t move his hands and Blackwall felt his cheeks flush when he had to stand up in front of the qunari to remove the pants. After a brief moment of hesitation his undergarments went as well, Bull’s hand still securely on his hips. The look of appreciation Bull gave him went straight to his cock, already half-hard.

For a moment neither of them said anything, but Blackwall got the feeling that Bull wouldn’t make the first move. If that was the case, he might as well break the silence. He looked away slightly as he cleared his throat.

"I prepared myself, before. " he said and licked his lips. They both knew that Bull already knew that, but thankfully he decided to play along. A huge grin formed on his face as his hand reached back behind him and Blackwall couldn't stop the moan that escaped when Bull took a hold of the plug and starting moving it around in circular movements.

"You're really eager, aren't you? How long have you been thinking about this?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Blackwall answered it anyway, not ready for the silence.

"Been thinking about it a lot, ever since the winter palace. You look good in a uniform by the way." he remembered how out of place he had felt and how Bull seemed to fit in despite his stature and horns, and the finely tailored uniform had fit him like a glove, successfully distracting the nobles and Blackwall. Though he suspected the nobles were looking at the horns more than the man in the outfit.

"Really? Had I known that I would have worn it tonight." the qunari said and the thought of the other man dressing up for their activity was arousing enough that Blackwall was tempted to ask him, but he didn't have much time as it were. And the point of tonight was definitely not putting more clothes on.

"Perhaps another time." Blackwall lied through his teeth, but even to him it sounded sincere. Like there could actually be another time.

"Let's get started first and see if you even want a next time." it was the only warning he got before Bull removed the plug, the friction enough to go from half-hard to fully erect, and he had to grab both of the qunari’s shoulder to keep from falling to his knees.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would be so sensitive,” Bull chuckled slightly as he took a hold of Blackwall’s waist and hoisted him down on the bed as if he weighed nothing “how long has it been since you last bedded someone?” he asked as he leaned over him, his hands not shy to explore Blackwall’s chest and thighs.

Flustered by the question and by their positions, Blackwall realized he himself was not sure of the answer.

“Too long, definitely.” he said with lack of an better answer, gasping when one of Bull's large fingers pressed into his hole, still slick from before. It wasn't as large as the plug had been, but it was definitely at least as big as two of his own fingers.

“You don't need to, I'm ready for it." Blackwall said breathlessly, feeling his cock twitch as Bull's other hand brushed against it. He didn't know how long he was gonna last at this point, wanting to feel all of the qunari inside of him as soon as possible.

"With only that small plug?" suddenly Bull’s finger retreated and he pressed forward, his hard cock pressing against his thigh, and although the qunari wore trousers Blackwall knew the rumours definitely meant the size. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for it just yet.

“I don't intend to hurt you, so we'll do this my way and take things slow.” Bull sat up and moved of the bad, beckoning for Blackwall to come closer to the edge. When he did, the qunari went down to his knees and settled between Blackwall's thighs.

That was the only warning Blackwall got before Bull put his whole mouth around him. Blackwall was so caught off-guard his hands scrambled for something to hold on to, one hand twisting the sheets by his side and the other gripping one of the qunari’s horns. He was startled when he heard a groan from Bull and quickly released his grip on the other.

“Maker's breath Bull, I didn't mean to do that.” he manage to gasp out as Bull withdrew from his cock. Blackwall was not prepared for the intense expression on the other warrior’s face.

“I don't mind, you can hold on to them both.” the qunari said and Blackwall felt his face heat up as Bull wasted no time at all to take him into his mouth again. This time he didn't hesitate and gripped both of the horns as Bull bobbed his head up and down his length, one hand stroking Blackwall’s cock, the other one prodding at his hole again, easily sliding in with two fingers. Somewhere in between he must have added some slick to them, because he felt some of the excess drip down his ass and into the sheets.

It was starting to be too much for Blackwall, being touch-starved for so long only to now have all of this attention on him. It didn’t help that Bull was very skillful in this area. Soon a third finger was added, stretching him even further.

A particular strong thrust from Bull’s fingers hit him right at that sweet spot, causing him to moan, his legs twitching and his grip around the horns tightening. He could practically feel the smile on his cock. Then he repeated the motion, again and again and Blackwall hadn’t prepared himself for that at all, feeling the tightness in his belly.

“Bull, I’m going to-” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, the qunari still thrusting into him, his mouth still sucking at his cock. He came with a groan, Bull greedily swallowing his load.

Blackwall should have been prepared for that at least.

Somehow he was now staring into the wood in the ceiling, he probably blacked out for a second or something. His vision was soon filled with Bull’s face, a big grin on his face. He didn’t even have time to react before the qunari’s lips met his in a sloppy kiss, the taste of his own cum filling his mouth. Blackwall didn’t mind it that much in the blissed-out state he was in.

“How was that?” Bull asked, probably referring to their earlier activity and not the kiss.

“Good, but not enough.” Blackwall replied, having built up the anticipation for the whole package and not wanting to go away without having had Bull buried inside of him.

“Is that so? Ready to go again then?” the qunari asked him. Blackwall nodded at him, still high from is orgasm but he knew he could handle it. The fact that Bull still hadn’t asked him for anything in return, not even having removed his pants yet made Blackwall feel a bit lost. Luckily Bull knew exactly what he wanted from him.

“On your knees, ass to me.” Bull said and slid out of his pants. He started stroking his dick, coating it with lube and Blackwall was now thankful Bull didn't take him immediately. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take the whole length, but if that was the case it would still be enough.

Blackwall turned around obediently and pressed his head down against the mattress, arching his back slightly. His legs trembled from the aftershock and he hoped he would be able to stay upright. Without further delay, the qunari gripped his hips and nudged his hard cock against Blackwall’s asshole, slowly breaching him.

The stretch was almost unbearable, Blackwall had to bite his lips and couldn't help but groan, trying to relax. His legs threatened to give out but Bull had a firm grip around his hips, keeping him in place. Luckily Bull was aware of his own size and pulled out a bit before pushing back again, a bit further than before. He repeated the motion a few times, Blackwall grunting and groaning at the feeling of being stretched open, more than he thought was possible. It gave Blackwall time to adjust to what must have been the biggest dick he’d ever had. He took a firm grip of the sheets, if only to try and anchor himself a bit.

Just when he thought the qunari’s cock must be endlessly long, did he feel Bull make a particularly hard thrust, hipbones connecting to his ass. He didn't think he would have been able to take the whole thing, and yet the qunari had now bottomed out.

He heard a sigh behind him and then, instead of continuing his thrusting, Bull’s hands started to wander a bit, stroking up his thighs and chest. He was thankful for the distraction, because every breath he took made him feel Bull's cock in him and he hadn’t gotten hard again yet.

“You doing okay?” Bull asked a bit breathlessly as he pinched one of Blackwall’s nipples, making the warden yelp. It had really been far too long.

“Yes, just need a moment.” he answered, equally out of breath and tried to steady himself. One of Bull's hands came to rest on the small of his back, thumb gently massaging him where he hadn't even realized he was tensing up. He had already orgasmed once, but despite that he felt his cock hardening when Bull started moving slowly again.

It took a while of waiting and adjusting, and Bull patiently let him tell him to stop whenever. It felt kind of nice, like he actually mattered to someone.

“You can move now.” Blackwall said after a while, confident that he would manage it. No sooner than he said it did Bull make a particularly hard thrust, causing Blackwall to curse slightly. Bull leaned over him, and whispered in his ear.

“Remember the word if you want to stop.” it was all the warning he got before Bull pulled out almost the whole way, before thrusting all the way in again, the sound of skin against skin almost echoing in the room. Blackwall almost didn't have time to prepare for the next thrust, but he was not going to say the word either way. He had been stretched enough so he only felt a slight burn of pain with pleasure taking over.

And Blackwall was absolutely loving it, his cock straining against his belly, bouncing with every thrust. He was still sensitive from coming before, and when Bull's hand sneaked under him and around his length he groaned at him.

He was so close now, being stretched so far and taken so roughly. Then suddenly the thrust shifted a bit and he had to release the sheets with one of his hands to cover his mouth, a breathless moan managing to escape.

Bull managed to thrust on that sweet spot over and over, intentionally and roughly and Blackwall was thankful for the pillow in front of him muzzling his moans and gasps. He knew some patrons down in the tavern had heard by now, but right now he didn't care about anything other than that pool of pleasure building up. He tried to tell him he was close, but no words came out as Bull continued to pound into him.

He came hard with a whimper, feeling his cum coat his chest. It didn't take long for Bull after that, a few thrusts more and then he came with a groan, buried deep inside the warden’s ass. It felt like he was going to burst when Bull finally stopped, leaning most of his weight on him.

He pulled out after a while and Blackwall couldn't help but shudder at the sensation of his cum overflowing, spilling out from his hole and down his thighs. All the strength from his legs disappeared, as if some magic had held them in place before.

He was glad he had spent his last night alive to do this.

“Are you alright?” Bull asked breathlessly as he laid down next to the warden. He had gotten a towel from somewhere and started to gently wipe down the mess covering Blackwall’s chest and then his thighs. Even though he could do it himself it felt nice to not move too much and let someone take care of it. It was on borderline dangerous territory to go, but if this was the last night he could relax like this he would take it.

“I’m better than fine, actually. Those rumours had nothing on the real thing.” he chuckled as an answer to the qunari, who started cleaning up himself afterwards and then tossing the towel to the floor.

“You should know better than to trust in rumours. Do you need some water?” Bull offered him, but Blackwall shook his head, not wanting the other one to run down to the bar just to get a pitcher. It would definitely raise some questions, especially given all the noises Blackwall made.

The qunari then settled down beside him, laying on his side with his head propped up in his hand, staring him down. Feeling a little twitchy under the gaze Blackwall started to sit up, but the Bull beat him to it.

“You can stay the night, if you don’t want to go through the bar.” Bull said and Blackwall felt himself relax a bit. There seemed to be something else the qunari wanted to say, but for now he kept quiet. The warden nodded slightly, feeling weary in his body and feeling selfish enough to not want to spend his last night alone.

“I’m going to take you up on that offer, but you should know that I snore.” Blackwall admitted, making Bull laugh loudly.

“I think I snore louder than you, but we’ll just have to see.” he said as he draped the sheet over them, settling his arm over the warden’s waist and closing his eyes.

Blackwall felt the exhaustion himself and despite his better judgment he moved closer to the qunari and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He woke up what must have been only a few hours later, the sun still not up yet and the air cold. What really stood out with Iron Bull's quarters compared to his was the silence, and it was with a slight melancholy that he realized he had already heard the busy sounds of the stables for the last time. A thought that hadn't even touched his mind until now.

Bull was laying on his stomach with an arm slung over Blackwall's chest, it's weight noticeable but not forceful. He could easily lift it off of him and leave before the sun rose. He should sneak off to the stables, borrow a mount and go to Val Royeaux, before it was too late. Before another man died because of him.

But that arm over his chest, that weight that was pressing him down so slightly, seemed as heavy as the weight he had been walking around with for years. However, it wasn’t the suffocating feeling he was used to. Despite the weight, the feeling he felt was lighter, as if he had no other obligations than to fight with the Inquisition until his dying breath. To fight alongside the Inquisitor himself and all of the others Blackwall had come to think of as friends and comrades in arms, and to lie next to Bull for as long as he’d like, pretending to sleep.

As if he had not sentenced innocent men and women to be hanged in his stead.

The ache in his chest grew stronger and Blackwall felt sick when the guilt came back like a blow. How could he think that he could have some sort of peace after what he did?

He needed to go, before it was too late.

Slowly, he took a hold of Bull’s arm and gently lifted it off of him, carefully placing it beside the qunari, who didn’t even stir. But Blackwall just knew that he was awake beside him. Bull was probably used to his bed-partners shuffling around in the early mornings, gathering up their clothes and preparing for a walk of shame back to their own quarters. A walk of shame it was indeed, but this was a shame he had been living with for years.

He could practically feel Bull watching him with his one good eye, and he hoped that he wouldn't see right through him, his hands shaking slightly as he adjusted the drawstring of his tunic. He hoped that he wouldn’t say a word or otherwise break the silence, for fear of losing the courage he'd so desperately worked up.

He hoped that he wouldn’t break the silence, but he wanted him to. No matter how much guilt he felt, no man actually wanted to walk to his execution

He put on his boots at last, his body aching slightly to remind him of their earlier activities. Wasting no more time he stood up and walked out of the door, not daring to look back at the qunari for fear of meeting his gaze.

The next time he does meet Bull’s gaze, is in Val Royeaux, admitting to the crowd that he is not who he said he was. He thought that admitting to being Thom Rainier, the man who killed a whole family in cold blood, would be the hardest, but he had been wrong.

Bull’s look of betrayal turned out to be worse than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since December and I felt it was time to finish it. One of my favourite rearepairs in this fandom, not nearly enough content for these two burly men.
> 
> Hit me up if you have anything for this pairing.


End file.
